


More Than Boring

by Mrsnightmares



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Im gonna use my oc Sammy for every fic, No shame, Oc from other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: Being boring was in your blood however you were anything but boring.





	1. Chapter 1

Forensic science was something you were happy to study I mean who doesn't love to poke and examian dead body's?  Sure people might be disgusted when you told them but eh you love your job too much to let some fuckface talk trash about your job.

 The only draw back though is that when ever Molly was working you had to help her which irritated you to no end because you knew that if you were by yourself you could get it done twice as fast!  But you refused to voice these annoyances, no matter how annoying it was to work with her Molly was nothing but kind to you and you weren't use to that. 

Most people were put off by your tallness and what people call "fish eyes" meaning you had a dead stare that never seemed to change.  And if they stuck around after they got over your tallness and dead stare they were put off at the fact that you never reacted the "normal way".  Few people tired to get past your walls after hitting them. No one could handle how you knew everything about them by one glance or how much you knew about chemicals and body language. 

Molly however was persistent and by the second week of you working with her she had crumbled through all of your walls and earned a special place in your circle of trust.... Which started with your cat and ended with Molly. 

"Sammy!  I want you to meets somebody! " Molly's voice snapped you out of your daze making you look up from the paperwork laying on your desk. Pushing your hair behind your ear and pulling your glasses up you sighed. "Molly is this another attempt to set me up? " you spoke looking at her hazel eyes clashing with soft green-blueish eyes.  Her guilty expression said it all making you groan.

"Molly how many times have I told you that I'm perfectly fine without a partner? " You ask making her mumble and cross her arms 

"At least meet him and don't do that creepy stare to make him nervous! " Molly snapped while pointing a finger at you and walking back out of your guys office.  

 

Grumbling you rested your head on your hand starring at the door waiting for Molly to come back with the stranger.  After tapping thirty times with your finger, she came back a limping male in tow.  Quickly you raked your eyes over him noticing all the small details trying to get as many as you could before Molly called you out on your "creepy stare". 

"Sammy this is John, John this is Sammy. " Molly waved her hand inbeween the two of you gesturing for the two of you to shake hands.  Silently perpareing yourself for the gasp that would most certainly come when you stood up you stood up noting the fact that you dwafed the man making you sigh.  Even if you two did go out due to Molly's persistent nature it would never work out you hated dating anybody under six feet it just was painful for both parties. 

"Holy shit! " John yelped when you stood up and walked over to him easily in front of him in two steps. 

"I get that alot, you haven't seen many six nine woman before have you? " You muttered shaking his limp hand and letting it fall to his side 

"I haven't seen any woman above five seven that's not wearing heels! " John repiled looking up at you. 

Molly clapped her hands making you look at her your eyes narrowed 

"No Molly its not gonna happen. " she pouted making you roll your eyes. 

"You know when Molly told me about you she forgot to mention the fact that six nine. " 

"Did she also forget to mention the fact that I'm not looking for a relationship? "

"Yep. " John repiled making you roll your eyes and start to head back to your desk 

"Molly how many time will I tell you that I don't need a partner?!  I have my work and my cat  that's enough for me. " 

Molly grumbled as Johns face paled while he looked back and forth between the two of you 

"Molly you do realize who she sounds like right?! ' Molly's pouting face fell and was replaced by a smile that reminded you of the cat that got the cream.

"I don't like that look Molly. " You narrowed your eyes at her as she turned towards John shaking him by his shoulders 

"Do you think they will get along!?!?  Oh I can see it now all the sassy comment and the facts be-" Molly was interrupted by you putting your hand over her mouth slienceing her. 

"Now will somebody tell me who I remind them of? " Your question seemed to hang in the air till John cleared his throat and spoke. 

"You remind us of one of our mutual friends his name is Sherlock. "  You nodded and pulled you hand off of Molly's mouth wiping it on your lab coat.  Looking down at the two of them your mouth twitched.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The taxi ride to Johns shared flat was awkward scratch that any car ride with you was awkward due to your long legs and upper torso. Of course nobody would be able to see how full your torso is due to the large black sweatshirt that was baggy on everybody practically swallowing Molly the one time she tried to put it on and pretend to be you.

"Are you gonna tell me anything about this Sherlock? " You questioned as Molly and John stepped out of the taxi leaving you to hand the taxi diver the money and shut the door behind the three of you. 

"Yeah take what he says with a grain of salt. " John answered your question as he hurried to his flats door and held it open surprising a elderly woman on the other side her hand reached out to open the door. 

"John!  You gave me quiet the surprise this isn't a new client is it?! "

"Ms.Hudson please we are in kinda of a rush. " John repiled gently pushing her to the side and gesturing Molly and you to walk ahead of him up the stairs. 

"I'm Sammy. " You introduced yourself to Ms. Hudson as you and Molly walked past her up the stairs to another door.  Following Molly you watched as she shuffled in place after knocking on the door

"John I'm bored! " a deep baritone voice chimed from the other side of the door throwing it open. 

"Molly what are you doing here? " The boredom in the tine didn't lessen nor did it get replaced. Sighing you pushed past Molly to stand in front of the man your lip twitching as you took in notice that he was six seven to you six nine making you two inch's taller than him. He glanced down proably hoping to see you  wearing heels but instead a pair of black and white battered sneakers greeted him.

"This is Sammy I thought you two should meet! " Molly chirped in pushing her way past the two of you into the flat with John in tow drawing your attention to them and away from Sherlock leaving him to study your form and face.

"You gonna invite me in or what unlike Molly I don't just barge into people's homes!" You called out the last part past Sherlock only receiving Mollys tittering laugh in return. Focusing your gaze back to Sherlock you raised a eyebrow arms folded against your chest. You raising your eyebrow seemed to snap Sherlock out of his daze as he silently moved away from the door allowing you to past him and enter his and Johns flat.

Briefly you studied the living room of the flat your brain storing and analyzing everything in it. However Molly caught your gaze and snapped her fingers up at you causing you to look down and snort at her angry expression.

"What did I tell you about your creepy stare?!" She snapped at you eyebrows furrowed.

"You told me not to do it to John you never said anything about his and Sherlock flat." You replied in your matter of fact voice making Molly blink and face palm 

"Don't do that!" Molly groaned burying her hands into her face.

"I'm not doing anything ya know beside having my body do its bodily functions." You said once again in your matter of fact voice.

While this conversation happend John was looking between the two of you in amusement Sherlock however was starting just at you his brows furrowed.

Before the converstation between you and Molly could escalate further John clapped his hands and smiled tensely.

"How about some tea?" He asked making Molly direct her attention towards John smiling deviously. 

"Yes tea would be great why don't I help you?" Molly asked before shooing John into the kitchen following him, of couse she would do somthing like this.

 Sherlock exhaled rather loudly making you look at him directing your attention away from the skull in the middle of the mantel to him.

"Problem?" You asked easing a eyebrow up your hands at your sides. Just because you were a sociopath didn't mean you would grab and touch somebody else's property without their permission.

""I'm bored." He replied flatly making you roll your eyes 

"Then that makes two of us." You retorted your tone just as flat and monotone as his. Striding over to to a small bookshelf in the corner of the room  ypur saw some board games on it when you had scanned the room and figured you could try to play one with Sherlock so you picked up a box and extended it towards him 

"Wanna play monoply?" You asked rising a eyebrow a smirk tugging at the corner of your mouth but not reaching your eyes.

"Be warned though I've never lost a game of monoply." Your warning  was all it seemed he need as he smirked as well a spark in his eyes.

"Neither have i." He retorted taking the game box and pulling everything out of it setting it up.

"Im the thimble and banker." Your tone left no room for agurment so he accepted it and quickly put the dog on go as you started to sort the money between the bank and the two of you.

 

Meanwhile John and Molly snorted in the kitchen as the two of you played  monoply, sitting on the floor both of you in deep concentration. The tea in there hands slowly cooling as they forget it in favor of watching you and Sherlock play against each another in monoply. Their interest grew as the game drew towards the end, seeming to be in Sherlocks favor. However as soon as he landed on the waterworks you smirked your eyes sparkling in mischief 

"Seems that you've landed on my property and oh look i own water works and the electric company." Your tone was full of smugness as Sherlock gaped like a fish at the board all of his money in your hands due to him rolling a exact twelve, one which he seemed so smug about till he saw where he landed.

Mollys and Johns loud laughter seemed to snap the two of you out of your dazes as both of your heads snapped up to them in the kitchens doorway holding their stomach's in laughter causing Molly to glance at her wirst which held her watch and curse under her breath.

"Sammy we got to go or we'll miss the horror movie marathon!"  Snapping your head up you narrowed you eyes and grabbed Mollys wrist dragging her out the door but before you left you called out behind your shoulder tone smug from your victory.

"Oh and your eyes are dilated in complete light Sherlock  you might want to get that checked out!"  The door slammed behind you and Molly.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple weeks before you saw John and Sherlock again ... it was at the mourge of course. However it was just you, Molly was on her lunch break and when she asked if you wanted to come with you just waved your hand too busy examining a two day old body that had been found by a park that donated their body to science to answer.

They couldn't of walked in at a worse time, your back was to the doorway so when they walked in all they saw was you hunched over back in a chair that was slightly too small for your big frame. You didn't hear them either to caught up in your work and the music beating to you through your phone.

John looked at Sherlock who was glancing around the mourge looking for Molly making himself sigh and walk towards your back one of his hands reached out to tap you on the shoulder. However as soon as Johns hand rested above your shoulder he ended up on the ground your leg resting heavily on his chest while his arm was being uncomfortably held up by you.

Once you saw it was John you pulled the headphones out of your ears and glanced down at a perplexed John who had the wind knocked out of him.

"You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people." You  scolded pulling John up a faint smirk on your lips.

"Well how was it supposed to know about your crazy fast reflexes? Where did you get reflexes that fast anyway?!" He wheezed.

"Playing video games." You quipped reaching back and pausing the music playing on your phone. When you looked back Johns face was a mix of confusion and disbelief at your statement.

 

While you  were busy attacking and helping John, Sherlock walked over to the body you were working on and started to examine it, reaching a hand out only to be stopped by your hand grabbing his wirst, curious he turned to look up at you

"Don't touch the body without gloves." and wordlessly you reached over to the corner of the metal table and plucked two gloves out of the box handing them to Sherlock. Sherlock snapped them on and you turned around to face John and picked up your clipboard.

"So what brings you down here ?" You asked John as you quickly wrote down what you had discovered about the body on the clipboard.

"Well Sherlock was bored and hoping Molly was here so he could take some parts for a experiment." As John spoke your gaze went over his shoulder to see Sherlock his brows furrowed in concentration as he slapped the dead body's face. Snorting you raised a eyebrow as John turned around following your gaze he sighed and pinched his nose.

"Sherlock really?!"

"I wanted to see if dead skin bruises!" Sherlock defended his actions as John scowled at him and began to scold him finger wagering and all.

 

Johns scolding was interrupted by your loud laughter making both men turned towards you eyebrows raised at the state you were in. You were holding your stomach with one hand the other griping the metal table as you used it to hold yourself from falling to the ground.

"Uh oh I hear Sammy laughter something must be wrong." Mollys teasing voice floated over to the three of you from the morgue entrance making you wheeze as you tried to explain. After a minute or so you calmed down and wiped a nonexistent tear from your eye and sighed.

"Molly you missed it! The laugh of the century!" You retorted easily striding over to Molly and wrapping a arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to your side as John was pinching his nose and Sherlock was watching the interaction between you and Molly with eyebrows furrowed and a frown set in his lips.

"If it made you laugh then it must of been something very absurd." Molly repiled wrapping a arm around your waist, side hugging you as you grumbled and pushed her slightly farther away making her chuckle.

 

"The two of you are dating." Sherlock stated as if it was a fact making you and Molly look at each another as John squawked "WHAT?!" and Molly brust out laughing making Sherlock frown and narrow his eyes.

"No we are not Molly just like to annoy my boundaries." You stated crossing your arms 

"Yeah! And poor Sammy here has never had a boyfriend or girlfriend!" Molly jipped agreeing with you but at the same time insulting you.

"I don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend they would just slow me down with all there drama and nonsense." You repiled back walking over to your desk.

Popping a piece of gum into your mouth you began to chew as you went back to writing, Sherlock and Molly walking over to the dead body as they talked about how Sherlock was going to transport it to his and Johns  flat.

"Why peppermint?" John asked when he caught scent of your gum he was watching you work as Molly and Sherlock was busy with the body.

"It's been shown in studies that peppermint clears the mind and allows for more stressing brain activity to take place." You answered not even looking up from your work.

"Is that why you chew it?" Sherlock asked before John could his eyes watching your form looking for anything that could give up anything about yourself.

"No the store I go to was just out of the classic flavor and I like to chew gum." You repiled looking up a smirk on your lips as your hazel eyes clashed with Sherlocks blue eyes a eyebrow raised as you dared him silently to challenge your answer.

John and Molly were flabbergasted as you and Sherlock held a starting contest neither of you willing to look away from each other. Finally Sherlock looked away brows pinched as he  stormed out leaving John to scramble after him.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

You don't know how Molly convinced you to go to a club but she did and you were already regretting it you had already had to ward off three different drunken creeps.

 

-One hour earlier-

 

"You know I don't have anything to wear right?" You asked Molly while the two of you were  eating lunch in the mourge.

"Well I would offer you something of mine but I'm pretty sure that it would be basically a top on you. " You nodded in agreement and picked at your lunch.

"Which is why we are going shopping! " Molly shouted smiling as you goaned and buried your head in your palms fake crying.

"Oh hush you it won't be that bad! " Molly retorted to which you looked at her with you dead stare making her shrug and bite her lip

"That much at least."

 

Shopping with Molly was made just to test your patenice as she kept throwing more and more dresses over the wall of your changing booth only to get them thrown back at her with a loud NO. 

"I think I found the one! " Molly shouted as she threw another dress along with a pair of matching wedges. Trying them on you smiled and went back to your usual blank stare you just weren't meant to be acceptable for society you thought before Molly knocked on the booths door.

"Come on out let's see it! " Reluctantly you came out and did a mock bow as Molly gasped and clapped her hands squealing.

"Wait let me get a picture!" Nope that's when you drew the line and so you sprinted back into the changing booth locking it behind you.

"I was joking!.... Maybe. "

 

-Now-

 

Drinking never really affected you...that much the most it did was loosen your tongue making you lisp a little. With that in mind you slammed back a round of tequila easily, Molly on the other hand was already slurring her words and before you could voice these concerns she walked over to a rather large group of girls and you turned back to the bar about to order another drink. You heared the DJ announce the next song making you smirk as you turned around heading towards the dance floor. You moved your way with ease through the gaggel of people and found yourself towards the middle just as the song started.

 

  _Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know_

_That Charlie Scene got a weenie that he loves to show (bitch)_

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

 

Dancing always came as second nature to you.

 

_Wake up_

_Grab beer_

_Grab rear_

_Shave beard_

_Put on some scene gear_

_Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up_

_Break up, with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts_

_I'm undead_

_Unfed_

_Been sleeping on, bunk beds, since ten_

_So if I don't booze it_

_I'm gonna lose it_

_Everybody get to it_

_Do it_

_Get ruined._

 

 So caught up in dancing you didn't care that some strangers hands were on your hips. Your mind was so foggy and not due to this drinks.

 

_Lets get this party started_

_Lets keep them 40s poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties droppin'_

_Lets get this party started_

_Lets keep them 40s poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties droppin_

 

A tray was being passed around the crowd. Without a second thought you grabbed it and downed all the shots on it the tray being passed along.

 

_When I start drinking_

_My dick does all my thinking_

_Hoes want to be seen with me_

_And I like their big fake titties_

_D cup with extra filling_

_Take it out let me lick it quickly_

_Calm down its just a hickie_

_I'll blame it on this whiskey sipping gets me tipsy_

 

 Your could see why Molly and other people came to clubs the way that people bustled around you and the large flashing strobe lights didn't help the fog settling over your mind as you danced.

 

_Drink fast and enjoy your buzz_

_Take back street to avoid the fuzz_

_I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya_

_I gotta 40 in my Ford Fiesta_

_Buy beer_

_Or pay the rent_

_My signing bonus was quickly spent_

_So I beat my meat like I'm a fucking butcher_

_And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher!_

 

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40s popping_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties dropping_

 

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40s popping_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties dropping_

 

_Let's get this party jumping_

_Let's see some 40 chugging_

_I wanna see your booty rubbing_

_Against my dick when I start buzzing_

_Come on, girls, I wanna see you drinking_

_I wanna see your brains start shrinking_

_Make a move, I saw you winking_

_Drunken pussy's what I'm thinkin!_

 

 Working your way through the crowd ignoring your dance partners protest and walked towards a large pole that stood in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by thick clear glass for somebody to dance in.

 

_I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not_

_Turn it up loud and feel the ambiance_

_Grab two hoes and do some body shots_

_I wanna party all night until they call the cops_

 

Making your way into the glass box you gripped the pole memories of the dare somebody had you do you had to attend pole class you were quiet good at it though. So you let the memories wash over the fog on your head and started to dance people flocking around the box. The DJ must of noticed because the bright colorful strobe lights turned to white and pointed at you making your pale milky skin glow under the lights.

 

_Fuck a wristband, let's all do a keg stand_

_I'm like Cheech without the Chong hitting up the beer bong_

_When the cops show up, they're gonna get the finger_

_And I don't give a fuck 'cause I'm the designated drinker!_

 

 The dances you were doing were quiet simple so you took it up a notch. You pulled yourself up the pole and let your legs hold you as flipped yourself upside down spinning a circle upwards your pulled yourself up then let yourself drop slowly unaware of the blue eyes watching you from the higher level of the club.

 

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40s popping_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties dropping_

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40s popping_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties dropping_

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40s popping_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties dropping_

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's keep them 40s popping_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up_

_We'll keep them panties dropping_

 

 As the song came to a close you left the box people protesting you just smirked over you shoulder and soon the gap they made for you to go through closed and you became just another face in the crowd.

 

_Everywhere I go, bitches always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show bitch_

_Bitch, everywhere I go, bitches always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

 

Figureing that you had your fun you began to look for Molly only to see her very drunk leaning up against...John? Making your way over John saw you and began to smile till you opened your mouth and he heared your lisp.

"Not you too! Your both plastered!" John scowled about to scold you some more when you saw Mollys face 

"We better get outside!" You shouted hurriedly pushing the two of them out of the club just in time for Molly to puke on the sidewalk and thankfully not in the club. Once making sure Molly was okay John tried to get back into the club only for the bouncers to scowl and point towards the back of the line which would of been at least a two hour wait.

"Great now Sherlocks in there by himself...he's gonna end up punched!" John mumbled to himself as you rubbed Mollys back her face pasty.

"Why are the two of you here anyway?" You asked looking up at John as you were kneeled down rubbing Mollys back. Before he could answer Sherlocks voice cut through the air 

"We were here on a case but the lead is a dead end." While Sherlock was speaking you tried to look at him but he refused to meet your gaze and was his ear tips slightly pink? Maybe you were drunker than you thought. John was about to question Sherlock but he merely whistled and a cab pulled up your not gonna lie your were impressed.

"Make sure they get to the flat safely John." And with a swish of his coat he was gone.

 

 

 

 


End file.
